You and You
by Ela JungShim
Summary: Apa alasan penting yang membuat Kyuhyun sampai menunda kedatanganyya pada SS4INA di jakarta? Let's chek this out! ChangKyu/MinKyu FF! Oneshoot! Yaoi! Remember the rule! RnR!


.

.

**Ela_Kyuhyunnie** aka **Laila-ela Shim MinKyu YeWook** presents

An Alternate Universe Fanfiction

**"You.. and You.. "**

**Main Pair** : MinKyu/ChangKyu ( Shim Changmin X Cho Kyuhyun)

**Rate** : aman aka 'T'

**Length** : Oneshoot

**Warn** : Yaoi! Typo's! Imajinasi yang terlalu jauh!

Ini adalah FF yang terinspirasi dari kedatangan Kyuhyun yang memang lebih telat di bandingkan member SuJu yang lainnya~

.

**.oOMinKyuOo.**

.

"Kenapa konsernya bisa bertambah satu hari lagi?" tanya—tuntut—Kyuhyun tak terima ketika Leeteuk—_leader_ mereka—memberitahukan mengenai tambahan hari Konser mereka di negara Asia Tenggara yang bernama Indonesia itu.

"Bukan aku yang memutuskan begitu, Kyu. Tapi pihak manajemen kita yang sudah menentukan begitu," sahut Leeteuk menghadapi protes dari _maknae_-nya itu.

"Kenapa bisa sampai begitu? Bukannya kita sudah _fix_ di sana dua hari saja? Bagaimana bisa jadi bertambah satu hari lagi?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam leadernya itu, membuat Leeteuk menghela nafas menghadapi tingkah _maknae_ mereka.

"Kemarin, saat aku di panggil oleh Prince Manager, aku diperlihatkan sebuah video yang membuatku menyetujui hal ini," ucap Leeteuk yang membuat Kyuhyu serta member lain yang saat ini ikut berkumpul di ruang tengah itu penasaran. Sang _angel without wings_ itu mengambil laptopnya dan menyalakan video yang membuatnya menyetujui penambahan hari untuk SS4 mereka di negeri khatulistiwa itu.

"Ini.. adalah video yang dikirimkan oleh pihak promotor Indonesia. Ini adalah para ELF yang tak bisa mendapatkan tiket untuk SS4 kita di sana. Mereka sudah menunggu dari tengah malam dan mengantre di depan gedung untuk membeli tiket, tapi mereka tak bisa mendapatkannya, bahkan banyak yang menangis sampai pingsan. Apa kalian pikir aku bisa tega menolak penambahan hari demi para ELF yang menunggu kita di sana?" ucap Leeteuk saat yang lain tengah menonton video yang membuat mereka tersentuh dengan antusiasme para ELF yang ada di negara itu. Dan video itu di akhiri dengan para promotor yang membungkuk di depan kamera, memohon agar mereka—Super Junior—mau memberi tambahan satu hari lagi untuk SS4 itu.

"A-aku setuju, _Hyung_." Semua mata yang tadinya menatap laptop Leeteuk, kini ganti menatap '_dancing_ _machine'_ SuJu yang matanya memerah menahan tangis yang akan keluar. Bibir _namja_ manis itu bergetar saatia berusaha menyusun kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan. "Demi beribu ELF yang menangis di sana, _hyung_," lanjutnya dengan suara yang bergetar.

Donghae dengan sigap memeluk _namjachingu_-nya yang sensitif itu, dan sedetik kemudian ia bisa merasakan kausnya basah karena sang _jewel_ menangis.

"Sshhh.. _uljima_.. _uljima_ Hyukkie.. Kita pasti akan membuat ELF disana tersenyum lagi. Kita akan memberikan Super Show kita selama tiga hari berturut-turut di sana, benar kan ?" Donghae menatap leader mereka dan juga member yang lain.

"_Ne_. Kita akan megadakan tiga hari SuShow disana, Hyukkie," ucap Sungmin lembut sambil mengelus surai pirang Eunhyuk yang masih berada dalam pelukan Donghae.

"_Jinjjayo_?" tanya Eunhyuk yang kini melepaskan pelukannya pada Donghae dan menatap seluruh member dengan wajahnya yang berlinangan air mata itu.

Semua member di sanapun akhirnya mengangguk dengan mantap ketika di tatap dengan _puppy eyes_ milik _ancovy's world_ yang masih memerah karena habis menangis itu.

_Gummy_ _smile_ Eunhyuk itupun akhirnya keluar menggantikan isak tangisnya. Namun senyum itu tak bertahan lama karena melihat wajah _maknae_ mereka yang menjadi semakin keruh.

"Kyu?" panggilnya bingung, dan membuat member yang lain ikut menatap Kyuhyun.

"A-aku belum bisa memutuskan," ucap Kyuhyun sambil melesat keluar dari dormnya, meninggalkan beribu tanya di benak masing-masing member Super Junior itu.

.

**.oOChangKyuOo.**

.

"Kyu? Sekarang kau ada di mana?" tanya Yesung melalui _handphone_-nya saat Kyuhyun tak juga kembali ke dorm mereka.

"Aku..sedang di luar," sahut Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kau..masih memikirkan soal penambahan hari konser kita itu?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"..."

Tak mendapat respon dari Kyuhyun membuat Yesung yakin kalau _maknae_-nya itu benar-benar sedang memikirkan hal itu. "Aku tahu kalau kau sebenarnya juga tak tega melihat ELF di Indonesia itu. Lalu, apa yang menahanmu, Kyu?" tanya Yesung hati-hati-mengetahui kalau _maknae_-nya itu terkadang berpikir aneh.

"Aku..aku hanya memikirkan nasib drama musikalku, _hyung_," ucap Kyuhyun, yang langsung membuat Yesung mengernyitkan alis di seberang sana.

"Bukankah Teuki-_hyung_ bilang kalau dari pihak manajemen kita yang akan menjelaskan kepada mereka? Kau tak perlu khawatir, Kyu," sahut Yesung dengan tenang.

"Aish! Kau tak mengerti apa-apa, hyung!" seru Kyuhyun kesal sambil langsung mematikan sambungan telepon mereka.

Yesung di seberang sana hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan _maknae_-nya itu. "Sebenarnya, apa yang membuatmu gusar, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun sendiri kini sedang menumpukan tangannya di kemudi mobilnya, dan menyandarkan kepalanya kesana dengan raut wajah frustasi.

"_Eothokkae_..?" bisiknya dengan lirih dan hanya dari suaranya saja sudah bisa ditebak kalau namja itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang mendalam dan membuatnya sebingung ini.

"Kalau melihat video tadi.. Mana bisa aku mengabaikan permintaan para ELF disana?" gumam Kyuhyun di dalam hening mobilnya itu. Namja itu menggigit bibir bawahnya saat pemikiran menyetujui SS4 di sana ditambah satu hari lagi. Bayangan seorang namja yang sudah mengisi hatinya langsung berkelebat di dalam benaknya.

"Tapi jika SS4 di tambah sehari.. Tanggal 27.. Bagaimana kencanku dengan Minnie seusai drama musikalku?" ratapnya bingung sambil menjambak surai _auburn_-nya dengan frustasi.

Ah, terdengar sangat konyolkah tingkah _uri_ evil maknae itu? Merasa berat dan bingung memenuhi permintaan ELF—yang sudah mendukung mereka selama ini—hanya karena memikirkan kencannya dengan sang _namjachingu_?

Mungkin saja, bagi kalian yang setiap hari atau minimal setiap minggu bisa berkencan secara rutin dengan kekasih masing-masing, tingkah dan pemikiran Kyuhyun sangatlah konyol. Namun bagi seorang Kyuhyun—yang merupakan Idol kelas dunia—yang memiliki jadwal super padat dan super sibuk dari pagi sampai pagi lagi, bertemu dengan sang _namjachingu_ sangatlah susah. Apalagi jika mengingat kalau Minnie—Shim Changmin—_namjachingu_ Kyuhyun juga sama seperti Kyuhyun. Seorang Idol yang sudah mendunia, bahkan sudah lebih dulu menginjak panggung dunia untuk menyebar luaskan _Hallyu_ di seluruh dunia-yang jelas memiliki jadwal yang sama—atau bahkan lebih padat di bandingkan dengan Kyuhyun sendiri.

Dengan keadaan seperti itu, jelas sangat sulit bagi mereka untuk bisa bertemu dan berkencan. Bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri sempat merasa muak dengan posisi mereka—yang merupakan idol kelas dunia—sehingga pernah membuatnya tak bertemu dengan Changmin lebih dari tiga bulan!

Dan sekarang, saat akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa meluangkan sedikit waktu dengan Changmin—yang kebetulan juga memiliki sedikit waktu—dan merencanakan kencan ini sejak jauh-jauh hari, haruskah kesempatan ini mereka lewatkan?

_'Tidak.. Aku tak ingin melewatkan kencanku dengan Minnie,'_ batin Kyuhyun dengan mantap.

Namun kembali tekad mantap itu goyah ketika bayangan video itu kembali berputar dalam benaknya. Keegoisannya seakan hancur saat melihat ribuan ELF menggelar tikar di luar gedung penjualan tiket, apalagi saat mendengar tangis disela ucapan bahwa mereka menempuh perjalanan dari pulau lain, menunggu sejak dini hari dan menerjang hujan yang mengguyur kota itu sejak pagi.

Kyuhyun meraih _handphone_-nya dan menekan angka satu dengan cukup lama. Setelah tersambung, ia langsung mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"_Yoboseyo_, Kyunnie. _Waeyo_?" sapa dan tanya suara di seberang sana ketika akhirnya panggilannya di angkat.

"Minnie.." lirih Kyuhyun yang membuat sang _namjachingu_ di seberang sana menjadi panik.

"_Waeyo_, Kyu? Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Sekarang kau ada di mana? " cemas Changmin dengan suara yang agak tinggi—pertanda kalau namja itu kini benar-benar panik.

"Minnie.. Kau pulang jam berapa hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menjawab satupun pertanyaan Changmin.

"Aku pulang sekitar jam dua pagi nanti Kyu. Masih banyak jadwal yang menantiku. _Waeyo_? Kau baik-baik saja kan Kyu?"

"Aku.. Boleh aku menunggumu pulang, Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara yang beitu lemas.

"Ne. Kau langsung masuk saja dan istirahatlah di kamarku selama kau menungguku. Beli makanan dulu di luar sebelum kau ke dorm, karena di sana tak ada apa-apa. Aku tak mau kalau kau sampai tidak makan. Dan jika bisa, mampirlah ke apotek dan belilah vitamin agar kau tak sampai jatuh sakit, Kyu," sahut Changmin panjang lebar serta memberikan beberapa wejangan, yang membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau kembali mengembangkan senyuman manisnya saat melihat betapa sang kekasih begitu mempedulikannya.

_"Ne. Arrasseo, _Minnie_. Saranghae."_

_"Nado saranghae, _ChoKyuhyun_. Jeongmal saranghae."_

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang sebelum akhirnya ia menutup _handphone_-nya dan mulai menghidupan mobilnya yang terparkir di taman kota yang sudah sepi itu.

.

**.oOMinKyuOo.**

.

"Jadi.. Kau mau membatalkan kencan kita?" ucap Changmin dengan yang kini menyilangkan tangan dan bersandar di pintu kamarnya dengan nada dingin dan tak bersahabat itu.

"Bu-bukan begitu Minnie," ucap Kyuhyun cepat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. _Namja_ manis itu benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang, karena melihat amarah dingin yang keluar dari _namjachingu_-nya itu.

Baginya, ia lebih suka jika di bentak-bentak, karena itu artinya amarah Changmin masih bisa di kendalikan. Tapi jika aura kelam dan tatapan tajam serta suara dingin sudah keluar, itu pertanda bahwa amarah Changmin sudah mencapai puncaknya.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Changmin sambil terus menatap tajam pada _namjachingu_-nya itu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya ketika mendengar suara Changmin yang begitu dingin padanya itu. Ia sangat tak bisa mendengar Changmin, yang selalu berkata dengan nada hangat dan penuh sayang itu, berubah jadi dingin dan tak bersahabat seperti ini.

"A-aku juga tak mau membatalkan kencan kita.. Tapi.. tapi Minnie.. Aku juga tak bisa membiarkan para ELF itu—"

"—jadi intinya kau mau membatalkan kencan kita kan?" potong Changmin dengan cepat. "Kalau kau hanya kesini untuk membatalkan kencan itu,oke, aku menyetujuinya, tapi lebih baik kau pulang saja sekarang jika tak ingin terkena imbas amarahku," ucap Changmin sambil membuka lebar pintu kamarnya tanpa menatap Kyuhyun sama sekali.

"M-minnie..hiks.. Minnie.." panggil Kyuhyun yang kini sudah tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. _Namja_ manis itu kini menekuk kedua lututnya di atas tempat tidur Changmin dan menangis di sana.

"Cepat keluar, sebelum kau ku perkosa dengan kasar sampai besok, hingga kau tak akan bisa pergi dari atas tempat tidur selama satu minggu dan tak perlu mengikuti SS4 sialanmu itu disana," ucap Changmin menahan amarah yang kini berkecamuk hebat dalam dirinya.

"Hiks.. aku.. aku tak mau.. hiks.. " Kyuhyun menggeleng keras sambil terus menangis. Changmin sendiri hanya bersandar pada pintu kamarnya dan tetap mengacuhkan Kyuhyun.

"_Mi-mianhae_.. hiks.. _mianhae_.. ja-jangan marah..hiks.. Minnie.."

Changmin menghela nafasnya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang terus saja menangis tanpa mau beranjak dari tempatnya. Namja tampan menutup pintu kamarnya dan mulai berjalan menuju Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup kini mendongak—memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sangat kacau dengan leleran air mata di kedua belah pipi _chubby_-nya yang putih itu. Kedua iris _namja_ manis itu memerah, dan begitu pula dengan hidungnya. Bibir sensual yang biasanya menyunggingkan _smirk_ yang membuat Changmin ta tahan untuk tak langsung melumat bibir itu kini pucat dan bergetar—

"_Mi_-_mian_.. hiks.. _mianhae_ Minnie.. hiks.."

—dan terus mengucakan kata maaf, yang membuat amarah seorang Shim Changmin berangsur-angsur mereda.

"Sssshh.. _uljimma_.. _uljimma_ Kyunnie.." ucap Changmin yang langsung merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. _Namja_ tampan itu mengelus surai _auburn_ kekasihnya, dan satu tangannya mengelus lembut punggung Kyuhyun, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Hiks.. minnie.. jangan marah padaku.. hiks.. _mian_.. _mianhae_.." Kyuhyun terus mengulangi kata-kata tadi dalam isak tangis teredamnya—yang membuat Changmin merasa bersalah karena bersikap dingin pada kekasihnya itu.

"Ssshh.. _uljimma_.. aku tak marah lagi padamu, Kyunnie.. _uljimma_.." bujuk Changmin sambil terus mengusap surai dan punggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar kata-kata Changmin langsung mendorong tubuh kekasihnya, dan menatap Changmin dengan penuh harap. "B-benarkah? Ka-kau sudah tak marah lagi padaku, Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menahan isakannya.

"_Ne_. Aku tak akan marah lagi padamu kalau kau berhenti menangis," ucap Changmin yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun segera mengusap air mata di kedua belah pipinya.

Changmin yang tahan melihat tingkah manis kekasihnya itu dengan cepat mengecup bibir penuh Kyuhyun, dan kembali _namja_ tampan itu terkekeh melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang perlahan memerah karena kecupan singkatnya.

"Ah, aku pasti akan sangat merindukan wajah manismu ini," ucap Changmin sambil menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan menciumi seluruh wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Terakhir kita berencan, hanya saat kita menonton konser Shinhwa bersama. Dan itu sudah sebulan lalu. Bulan ini tak bisa lagi berkencan denganmu, padahal tanggal 1 Mei nanti aku sudah terbang ke Jepang dan akan lama berada di sana," gumam Changmin tak rela sambil memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dengan erat.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu juga turut merasa sedih dan bersalah. Sedih, karena ia pun sebenarnya sangat tak rela jika kencan mereka di batalkan. Dan bersalah, karena kencan itu batal dari pihaknya. Tanggal 26 pagi ia sudah harus terbang ke Indonesia bersama hyungdeulnya, sedangkan rencana kencan mereka itu anggal 26 sore, setelah drama musikalnya usai.

"Ah!" Kyuhyun berseru keras sambil melepaskan pelukan Changmin pada tubuhnya. "Aku tahu! Karena konser tanggal 27 itu malam, aku bisa berangkat dari sini tanggal 27 pagi! Jadi tanggal 26 kita masih bisa berkencan, Minnie," ucap Kyuhyun senang sambil menatap Changmin.

Changmin terdiam sejenak sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"_Aniya_. Aku tak setuju," tolak Changmin sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Eh? _Waeee_?" rengek Kyuhyun bingung. Baginya, rencana itu sangat brilian, jadi ia bisa tetap berkencan dengan Changmin, dan juga tetap bisa memenuhi permintaan dari para ELF di Indonesia.

"Kau tak memperhatikan kesehatan tubuhmu sendiri," ucap Changmin singkat, namun mampu membuat Kyuhyun langsung terdiam. _Namja_ yang terkenal jenius itu mencerna cepat maksud Changmin, dan tersenyum lembut.

"Tak apa, Minnie. Paginya kan aku tetap tidak ikut drama musikalnya, jadi tanggal 26 itu, aku hanya memiliki kegiatan bersamamu saja. Aku akan tidur saat di pesawat, dan setelah konser, aku juga akan langsung istirahat dan meminum vitamin," ucap Kyuhyun sambil kembali melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Changmin.

"Jadi, kita tetap berkencan yaa~" ucapnya manja sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah tampan Changmin dengan raut wajah yang ia buat sepolos dan sesenang mungkin, dan menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya.

.

Changmin menghela nafas melihat ekspresi yang di tunjukkan Kyuhyun padanya. Ia sungguh tak bisa menolak keinginan Changmin jika Kyuhyun sudah memasang ekpresi manisnya seperti itu.

"Oke. Tapi kita kencannya hanya di dormmu saja. Aku tak mau kita main di luar dan membuatmu terlalu lelah," putus Changmin, yang membuat Kyuhyun merengut tak suka.

"Tapi kan kita sudah rencana kencan di luar." Kyuhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya karena merasa kesal dengan keputusan Changmin.

"Tinggal pilih, kencan di dalam dorm, atau tak usah sama sekali?" ucap Changmin dengan tegas. Bagiamnapun juga, sebagai seorang _namjachingu_ dari Kyuhyun yang memiliki kesehatan yang lebih lemah, mau tak mau ia harus bisa tegas dan tak menuruti semua kemauan Kyuhyun yang berujung dengan ambruknya kekasihnya karena kelelahan.

"Umm.. _Ne_. Aku lebih memilih kencan bersamamu di dorm saja," ucap Kyuhyun setelah ia terdiam cukup lama. _Namja_ manis itu akhirnya menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Changmin, menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya di dada kekar itu, membuat sang empunya tubuh tertawa senang melihat tingkah manja Kyuhyun.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Kyu," ucap Changmin sambil ikut melingkarkan tangan pada tubuh Kyuhyun dan menghirup aroma citrus yang tercium dari sang kekasih.

Namun saat Changmin membuka mata, alisnya kembali mengernyit saat melihat angka yang di tunjukkan jam digital pada handphonenya.

03.30

"Ya tuhan! Ini sudah jam setengah empat pagi. Ayo tidur, Kyu. Besok kita sama-sama ada jadwal pagi kan?" seru Changmin sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merengut tak suka saat kehangatan tubuh Changmin menjauh darinya. "Aku menginap disini kok," ucap Kyuhyun sambil merentangkan tangannya, mengharapkan kalau Changmin akan kembali memeluknya.

Dan benar saja, Changmin langsung merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun, untuk kemudian ia angkat dan gendong menuju ke arah kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya.

"Ya! Shim Changmin! Kenapa membawaku ke kamar mandi?" tanya Kyuhyun saat ia di turunkan Changmin ke lantai dingin kamar mandi.

"Gosok gigi dulu, Kyu. Aku tak mau gigimu berlubang," ucap Changmin sambil memberikan sikat gigi yang sudah ia beri pasta kepada Kyuhyun.

Setelah itu keduanya menggosok gigi dengan tenang, meski sesekali Changmin akan mengkritik kalau cara Kyuhyun menyikat gigi itu kurang bertenaga dan kurang menyeluruh.

"Gendong lagi~" rengek Kyuhyun manja sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lagi, berharap kalau Changmin akan kembali menggendongnya kembali ke kamar tidur.

Yah, karena memanjakan seorang Cho Kyuhyun adalah salah satu dari prioritas pentingnya, tentu saja Changmin dengan senang hati menggendong Kyuhyun. Hanya saja tak seperti tadi, kini Changmin menggunakan kedua lengan kekarnya untuk menggendong Kyuhyun dengan _bridal style._

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang saat tubuhnya di angkat dengan mudah oleh Changmin, dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun melingarkan tangannya ke leher Changmin.

Changmin menurunkan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan lembut keatas ranjang empuknya, dan ikut berbaring di sampingnya. Setelah menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua, Changmin menyelipkan lengan kirinya di bawah kepala Kyuhyun, dan ia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk memeluk pinggang ramping Kyuhyun mendekat padanya. Kyuhyun pun dengan senang hati meringkuk nyaman dalam pelukan Changmin.

"_Jaljayo_," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup singkat bibir tebal Changmin dan langsung menyembunyikan kepalanya pada dada bidang Changmin.

"_Jaljayo_, _nae_ _sarang_," balas Changmin sambil mengecup surai _auburn_ Kyuhyun.

.

**.oOChangKyuOo.**

.

"Hati-hati di dorm, dan begitu kami sampai disana, kami akan langsung menghubungi kalian," ucap Leeteuk saat Kyuhyun dan Changmin melepas kepergian ke-delapan member Super Junior yang hari ini akan terbang menuju ke Indonesia.

Ya, akhirnya setelah melalui debat yang cukup seru di ruang tengah dorm Super Junior beberapa hari lalu, akhirnya usul Kyuhyun kalau ia akan berangkat pada hari Jum'at pagi tanggal 27 pun di setujui oleh semua hyungdeulnya—meski tidak dengan sukarela.

Sang manager yang awalnya tak setujupun, akhirnya dipaksa setuju ketika Kyuhyun melancarkan ancamannya kalau ia tak akan ikut SS4 hari pertama jika ia tak di perbolehkan berangkat pada jum'at paginya.

"Jangan sampai besok kau telat berangkat, Kyu" ucap Siwon memberikan pesan-sebelum-perginya.

"Baik-baik di dorm, dan jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh," tambah Yesung sambil mengedip nakal pada pasangan ChangKyu yang kini bersemu merah itu.

"Y-YAH! Jangan berpikiran kotor, _hyung_!" sergah Kyuhyun tak terima, yang membuat member lainnya tertawa.

"Ne. Jangan sampai kalian main terlalu lama, dan membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa berjalan pdahal dia harus konser," peringat Leeteuk dengan wajah seriusnya, yang membuat Caramel Macchiao Couple itu kembali menahan malu karena di goda _hyungdeul_-nya.

"YA! Kalau kalian masih disini hanya untuk mengoda kami, pergi sekarang saja sana!" seru Kyuhyun sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya—_body_ _language_ yang menunjukkan pengusiran Kyuhyun pada _hyungdeul_-nya.

"Hahahahaha.." semua member hanya bisa tertawa melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang kali ini tak se-_evil_ biasanya.

"Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu. Jaga Kyuhyun baik-baik, Changmin." Kembali sang leader bersuara dan setelah mengusap lembut surai _auburn_ Kyuhyun, mereka keluar dari dorm lantai sebelas itu dan pergi menuju Incheon Airport untuk terbang menuju negeri khatulistiwa itu.

.

**.oOMinKyuOo.**

.

"Dasar _hyungdeul_ _pabbo_!" seru Kyuhyun kesal sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di kembali memerah saat mengingat godaan yang di berikan _hyungdeul_-nya tadi.

"Mereka tak se-_pabbo_ itu Kyu. Lagipula, kata-kata mereka memberiku inspirasi mengenai kegiatan apa yang bisa kita lakukan seharian di dorm ini," ucap Changmin yang kini melepaskan jas hitam yang melekat di tubuhya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa terpana melihat tubuh Changmin yang berwarna _tan_ itu dan ia meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah saat melihat tubuh Changmin yang kini hanya berbalut kaus putih ketat—memperlihatkan betapa badan Changmin kini telah terbentuk dengan sempurna—atletis dan berotot, namun tak terlalu besar.

"A-apa yang mau k-kau lakukan, Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini menatap horor pada Changmin yang berjalan dengan gaya _sexy_ ke arahnya.

"_Wae_? Kita punya waktu seharian penuh di dalam dorm kan? Ada kegiatan menyenangkan yang bisa kita lakukan berdua~" ucap Changmin yang kini sudah berada di atas tubuh Kyuhyun.

"T-tapi.. Besok.. Besok aku ada SuShow, Minnie.." ucap Kyuhyun terbata sambil berusaha meluruskan tangannya—mencegah Changmin agar tak lebih mendekat padanya.

"Aku akan berlaku lembut padamu, Kyunnie," ucap Changmin sambil merah kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan menahannya di atas tubuh namja manis itu.

"Selamat makan~"

.

"A-aahh.. Minhh.. Minniehhh.."

.

.

.

You..-Changmin- dan You..-ELF INA-

Aku memilih kalian berdua!

~END~

Anyyeoongg~!

Ini FF yang dibuat author yang sedang menangis merana karena nggak di ijinin ortu buat nonton SS4INA! TT^TT

Dan begitu emndengar abar kalau Kyu datang telat sendiri pazt tanggal 27nya, author jadi punya fantasi lain mengenai alasan Kyuhyun datang telat sendiri~

Oh, dan selain itu, author ngerasa sebel karena denger kalo temennya temen author yang tadinya ELF, jadi AF Suju gegara nggak bisa nonton SS4INA! Huh! ELF yang masih labil banget!

Ah, dan ini author apdet di sela-sela iklan acara All About Super Show 4 Super Junior 4 INA di Jakarta di S*TV hari Senin~

Udahan deh, daripada makin lama author makin jauh curhatnya, di stop ampe sini aja deh~

Last, Leave a comment pleasee~


End file.
